


Water and Sand

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda discuss the differences between oceans and deserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Sand

**Water & Sand**

**By Starfleetdream**

"Dehydration."

"Drowning."

"Heatstroke."

"Hypothermia."

"Large predators."

"Large predators."

"Sandstorms."

"Tsunamis and hurricanes."

"Carnivorous plants."

"Poisonous fauna."

"Suffocating." She added, "under a collapsing sand dune."

Sarek raised a skeptical brow at that. "I find that implausible."

"It could happen!" Amanda insisted. "Well, anyway, you have to admit that deserts are at least as dangerous as oceans."

Adopting his most serious negotiating pose, Sarek responded, "I will concede that a cursory and incomplete survey of hazards may suggest such, but further contend that an analysis of actual per capita casualties will yield a more informative result."

"Oh, _pfft_." Amanda replied dismissively.

Sarek's brows rose into his hair. "That is hardly a valid response."

"You're just afraid to come out on the bay with me in an actual boat," Amanda declared, challenging him.

"I reject such an emotional characterization. Very well. I will accompany you on said 'boating' expedition on the condition that you agree to a comparable desert trek."

"I've been out in the desert before, though – the Mojave and the Sahara!"

It was Sarek's turn to appear dismissive. "They pale in comparison to the Forge. You must experience a Vulcan desert."

"So you're going to whisk me off to Vulcan, then?" she asked slyly, her mouth curving in a mischievous smile.

"That can be arranged."

She was pretty sure he was teasing.

 


End file.
